


Strydess

by MasterKane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Cuntboy, Daddy Kink, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, Referenced Mating Run, Sign Language, implied/referenced teenage sexuality, intersex shapeshifting, main characters are all above 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is an oddity among werecats, and has been mainly raised away from humans and werekin alike, but when he almost enters the mating-run territory, he gets drawn into a relationship with an older werewolf and his pack family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alex will sometimes use sign language, which will be shown in **bold**. I know some ASL, so while that may influence how he expresses himself, or use some of the same signs, this is not meant to be used as an information source for ASL, and he will likely use many home signs and loose interpretations.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a lot of Teen Wolf fanfics, but since I've only seen like 1 episode of the actual show, I decided to make my own characters and background, so besides werewolves, it mostly just shares a similar atmosphere and community environment to some of the fanfics I've read. There may be some shared names, but the characters aren't meant to be modeled after any namesakes in the Teen Wolf series.

Alex pressed himself against the tree, hiding from the unexpected visitors who'd interrupted his bath. The surprise had made him dart to the treeline to hide, his clothes and towel piled out of reach by the riverside as he shivered from his cold, wet fur. He could hear them getting closer, _smell them_ , and damn if it didn't smell amazing for some reason. He fought the urge to poke his head out as he heard someone wading through the water.

"Mace, what are you doing? We're supposed to stay on this bank."

"You can't smell that?” The voice was close; the one in the water, maybe? A boy by the sound of it.

"See the clothes? There's someone on the other side. _Someone starting their heat_. Bit of a late bloomer, I guess." Alex blushed, the smell and comment making his slit warm, and maybe a little nervous excitement at the thought of possibly being caught by these people. There was a couple more splashing steps before an older voice called out.

"Macon! Get back inside the boundaries or you'll be barred from the run." Alex peeked cautiously out while they were distracted. Three naked teens and a clothed man stood on the other side of the river (or in it, in the case of the older of the 2 boys).

"But there's someone already over there." he said. 

"Who?" the man asked, focusing his attention across the water just as Alex pulled his head back behind the tree.

"Some omega. I don't recognize the scent." The man took a moment to respond. 

"Probably someone from out of area, doesn't know the boundaries well. I'll deal with it, you get back over here and go find somewhere else to run. Inside the boundaries, this time." There was a moment of silence, followed by what sounded like a growl under his breath before Macon slowly splashed his way back to his side of the water, and then the teens were running off into the forest.

 

"You can come out and we'll sort this out. I'm Sarrys." The man's voice had softened, and Alex took a deep breath before sticking his head out, Sarrys' gaze falling on him. He tentatively stepped out, still wholly naked but for his wet fur plastered to his form. His long tail waved about his ankles nervously as he stood across the water from the stranger.

"You're not in the run, are you?" Alex shook his head and the man sighed, rolling up his pants and holding onto his shoes and socks as he crossed the water to Alex's bank, picking up the towel and wrapping it around the boy's shoulders when he reached him.

"You should dry off. That fur's probably as bad as cold, wet clothes, right now. I didn't know werecats had a furred form like this." Alex leaned forward, not paying attention to the towel sliding off his back as he sniffed and nosed the man, almost touching his skin. Sarrys leaned back a little in response to the boy suddenly being in his space, but relaxed a bit as he recognized the feline behaviour. When Alex was done sniffing him, he sighed and picked up the towel, holding it out.

"Do you want me to dry you off?" Alex blushed under his fur and gave a little nod. He was soon purring as his body was firmly but gently rubbed over and his fur was ruffled and fluffed. He moaned as he felt the man's warm hands through the towel, rubbing his chest, and pausing a moment when he found short rows of nipples continuing down. He resumed fluffing down the boy's belly, eliciting a soft moan as his nipples hardened. Alex gripped the man's arms gently when the towel reached his furry cunt, the moisture there thicker and slick, unlike the water everywhere else. Sarrys could see his eyes dilate slightly and stopped moving, blushing as the boy grinded his pussy against his hand through the towel. The feline panted, continuing until slick started to seep through. Sarrys was about to pull his hand back when the boy let out a sweet moan, muscles tensing as he almost doubled over. The boy's face contorted in pleasure, leaning against the man for support and nuzzling his neck as he gathered himself.

Sarrys carefully moved his hand away, the boy's breath hitching as the towel grazed his oversensitive clit before he was handed the towel. Alex stood back a bit, blushing and smiling up at the man as he made a simple motion with his hand.

**Thank you.**  
Sarrys looked at him, the gears visibly whirring in his head.

"Is that sign? Are you signing?" Alex's smile brightened as he nodded enthusiastically. Sarrys paused, thinking.

"You were... no, you couldn't have been lip reading while I was across the river. Are you hearing?" Alex nodded.

**You know sign?**

"A little. It's been a while since I've studied. Are you hard of hearing? Would it help if I speak louder?" Alex shook his head, making a dismissive motion before sticking out his tongue. For a moment he thought Sarrys was drawing a blank until he saw the lightbulb go off.

"Oh, you just can't speak with that, can you?" Sarrys asked, referring to the thin, rough, feline tongue that wasn't conducive to human speech, not to mention Alex's sharper incisors. Alex shrugged and nodded in a kind of, **it's a bit more complicated, but yeah, that's the idea**.

"Alright, well, with the smell you're giving off, you can't be around here or the alphas will be jumping out of boundaries left, right, and centre. How old are you?"

**18.**  
Sarrys made a face as he thought.

"I can't make you go home, so it's up to you what you want to do. I can escort you home, or you're welcome to catch a ride with me. I need to stop by the office to make a report."

**Can I text?**

"That's _texting_ , right?" Sarrys asked as he mimicked the movement. Alex nodded.

**Parents.**

"You want to text your parents? Yeah, I have a cell you can use if you need." Alex nodded and smiled in agreement.

**I'll go with you.** He went over and picked up his clothes, sliding them on and carrying the towel over his shoulders, not caring about his cum smearing against the nape of his neck. When he came back over, Sarrys looked kind of dumbfounded.

"I didn't really catch that last part."

**I. You.**

"Okay, but am I escorting you home - going with you, or are you going with me?" Alex motioned from himself towards Sarrys in an affirming, **I'm going with you** , way.

"Alright," Sarrys put his shoes back on, "we'll go along this side of the river until we get to the road, and then it'll just take me a couple minutes to bring the car over." He pulled his phone out and opened a new text message before handing it to Alex. The cat started typing away before handing it back and they started walking.

"So I'm guessing you don't spend time with many humans. Do you live near here?" Alex paused and turned momentarily, motioning far into the forest before turning back and looking at Sarrys.

**Home.**

"I'm at the edge of town. There's a group of houses in the vicinity where most of our pack lives. It's nice. Big property, and up against the forest." Alex smiled, wondering what it'd be like to have community like that. His parents rarely went into town, and most of his socialization was online. They continued walking and making simple chit-chat. Alex's mom had texted back saying she was glad he was safe, as Jaxson, a vet and family friend, had told them the mating-run was going on around there. Alex found out Sarrys was a Beta wolf, and one of the coordinators of the run. Also, incidentally Jaxson's assistant and apprentice when he had time. When they reached the road, Sarrys had him stay behind the tree-line while he went off to fetch his car, in case any oblivious humans drove by. He was back soon enough and Alex climbed in, putting the towel on his lap and buckling up.

Alex decided to stay in the car while Sarrys went in, anxious about getting in trouble, and just generally lots of strangers, despite Sarrys' assurance that he hadn't done anything wrong, and they were friendly.

"All done. I have the rest of the day off unless I get called in, so is there anywhere you want to go?" Alex thought for a moment before smiling and fidgeting nervously, taking a deep breath.

"Your house sounds nice." Sarrys stared at him, processing the boy's soft, sweet voice. Alex, watched his reaction nervously.

"I'd love to see it." he added, not sure if that made it better or worse that he'd just suggested going home with a practical stranger, but effectively breaking the tension of suddenly speaking, which Sarrys seemed more focused on, pointing to his own mouth.

"Did your tongue change? Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it just took me by surprise. Yeah, I can show you if you like," he rambled nervously. Alex gave a soft smile and Sarrys went around, getting back in the driver's seat before driving them down to his house, Alex already feeling his tongue shift back as his groin warmed with dirty thoughts, clit growing into a hardening cock. _Damn this heat and his lack of control._


	2. Chapter 2

Even with his Beta senses, Sarrys had to roll down the windows to air out the thick scent Alex was making, or he'd be so distracted he was sure he'd drive them into a ditch. Alex was doing his best not to just unbuckle and climb into Sarrys' lap while they were moving, taking deep breaths and trying to think of something else to focus on. Naturally, the topic he landed on was still related to his heat, which he usually spent camping out in the forest, but apparently as it coincided with the mating run right now, that was a bad idea. Something about signed agreements from participants, and responsibility of the coordinators to prevent participants and non-participants from interacting with each other during the run. Alex couldn't really join in on the conversation when he was restricted to signing, and felt like they were already at an increased risk of colliding with a pole without Sarrys taking his eyes off the road to see what he was saying, so he just listened.

"This is it." Sarrys said as he pulled into a long driveway. They'd passed a few other houses nearby, separated by small sections of forest. It was about the same size as Alex's home, but more house-like, while Alex's was more of a cabin or lodge, and far more isolated. Alex was all too eager to get out of the cramped car, his towel discarded on it's floor as he climbed out, flipping his stiff length up into his waistband and hoping his shirt was long enough to hide it as Sarrys turned the car off and got out. Once they were inside, Sarrys gave him a quick tour. It was decorated and furnished simply, but with nice, relatively new finishes. Three bedrooms: the Master's, guests', and future pups'. A guest bedroom was common courtesy for those in the pack with their own house, which wasn't asking much when they would chip in for the extra cost if a member couldn't afford that much. Provide for the pack and the pack provides for you. There were multiple groups of houses around the edge of town for a few packs, which generally continued to belong to that pack, even if individual owners changed, so they all fit the community ideals already. Sarrys' was new, added for him when he made his commitment to the pack 7 years ago.

"Packs generally stay around the same size, amongst the same families, so when I came in from out of town, there wasn't a home for me to inherit. It was offered to the other members first according to heirarchy, but as it's pretty much the same as the rest, none felt it was worth the effort of moving, so I got lucky." Alex smiled, calmed down some from the domestic atmosphere.

"My dad built ours. It was just a small cabin when he was living on his own, but he made an addition when my mom moved in and gave birth to me." Sarrys nodded, turning to look at the cat, only to see he'd changed.

"So does the fur and stuff depend on your mood? I mean, I'm familiar with werewolves' teeth and claws and stuff growing when they're horny or predatory. Or both... but anything beyond that they fully shift into 4 legged wolves, there's not much in between." Alex looked down at his arms and hands to see his fur had receded, checking to see that his feline ears and tail were still present.

"Uh, yeah. I mean I can be in my more feline form when I'm running more on instinct, or when I'm more relaxed and zoned out into my own little world. When I'm more able to focus, or more focused on a kind of human identity is usually when I shift to this. Being more feline is just more natural for me, seeing as I'm half cat." He could see Sarrys was about to respond, and cut him off. "Literally, not just speaking as a werecat. My mom was living on the streets in her cat form when she got pregnant with me. Went into heat and conceived me with a non-were tomcat. My dad's the one who found her while she was pregnant and took her in and raised me since birth, or before really, when he was getting food and whatever she needed to ensure a healthy pregnancy." Sarrys gave a kind of _oh_ face as he processed the new information.

"It's really rare for me to be this human when I'm in heat," Alex blushed, this time not hidden by fur, which made Sarrys blush from seeing him, "but I'm just starting it. I guess you just really relaxed me zere vu..." Alex closed his eyes in frustrated humour as he chuckled, body betraying him again. He opened his eyes again, and let out a sigh of acceptance as Sarrys rubbed his back.

"Don't worry about it. I know plenty of werewolves your age that can't talk during heat because they lose most of their cognitive functioning." he assured. Alex smiled and curled up against him on the couch, just wanting to relax and enjoy the soothing feeling and the glow of not being invalidated or shamed over something he had a lot of anxiety about.

**I like you.**

"That's uh...that's _like_ , right?" Alex just smiled, wrapping his arm around the man's torso and sliding both his legs over one of the older's, expressing that _like_ was indeed what he meant. His fur was coming back and he purred happily, noting how his groin hardened and ached between his legs. He looked up and saw a notebook and pen on the end table, tapping Sarrys' chest gently to get his attention before pointing to it.

 **Write?** Sarrys handed it to him, and waited for Alex to make his message.

' _I usually spend my heats in the forest. If not there, can I ~~stay~~ spend it here? _' Sarrys blushed darkly, seeing Alex had changed the wording to be more clear.

"Is that what you want? I won't necessarily understand what you're saying if you need me to stop." Alex wrote some more words below the first message, then set it on his lap where Sarrys could see, pointing to them one by one and making the sign, then getting Sarrys to repeat the sign and word back to him to make sure he understood. Sarrys followed and payed attention diligently, blushing and grinning at some that were encouragement, rather than safe words. When they were done, he smiled and kissed the top of Alex's head.

"Alright, kiddo," he said, replying to one of the signs being _Daddy_ , "now I'm curious to see that bulge in your pants." he grinned. Alex chuckled and smirked back, but quickly scribbled out one more note. ' _and *kitten* ;)_ '

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written more than a one-shot, so I'm hoping I'll stick with this, but some old meds have had a long-term effect on my memory and ability to focus and comprehend, so even with the ideas and desire to write, it's very difficult for me.
> 
> Please try to keep that in mind and enjoy the smut and such that's here :)


End file.
